


Thief

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas with Wolfstar, M/M, Sirius stealing Remus' chocolate, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Sirius steals a few bites of Remus' precious chocolate, and loses Remus' trust.





	Thief

Sirius leaned his head onto Remus' shoulder, watching his boyfriend viciously gnaw on the humungous chocolate bar. He never got an official 'thank you' from Remus for the Christmas gift, but he could tell that Remus was really enjoying himself.  
"I'd say Christmas was a success?" Sirius whispered against Remus' neck, his lips curling into a smile.  
"Mhmm," Remus muttered as he continued his assault on his sugary gift. Sirius smiled up at him, watching the chocolate collect around Remus' lips.  
Then, Sirius grinned devilishly, eyeing the snack that hovered just above his face. Without another thought, Sirius shot up and gripped a free corner with his teeth, snapping a small piece off for himself.  
"Oi!" Remus screamed. Hazel eyes glared down at Sirius, making him laugh.  
"Oh, I chose well," Sirius boasted, chewing his small bite of milk chocolate. Remus rolled his eyes, turning away.  
"Thief!" he exclaimed, scooting away from his boyfriend. Sirius laughed as Remus snarled his way.  
"C'mon, babe. You have another, like, two pounds to enjoy! What's a tiny bite?" Sirius couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for Remus, who recoiled, clutching his precious chocolate. It wasn't the only present he had received from Sirius. But, it was definitely his favorite.  
"Mine," the handsome young man barked. "Get your own." Remus turned his back to Sirius, leaning his head against his pillow. Sirius scooted a few inches forwards, smoothing his hands under Remus' jumper and pressing lightly into the warm skin.  
"There's more where that came from, you know?" Remus flipped around, his present still between his lips. Sirius grinned, pulling Remus against him. "I got a pack of three. The only question is… where did I hide them?"  
Remus' eye grew wide as he nibbled down on the chocolate. "The same size?"  
Sirius nodded. "Yep." He smiled at the cinnamon haired beauty. Remus reverted back into a child when he was given any significant amount of chocolate. "I had to stock up. I mean, Christmas, Valentine's, and your nineteenth birthday is just a few months away."  
Remus tilted his head, still keeping his chocolate a distance from Sirius. "I didn't know we celebrated Valentine's Day," he mumbled against the sweet. Sirius grinned.  
"Never too late to start." Sirius scooted a little closer, holding Remus against him. "Why are you complaining about more chocolate?"  
Remus shook his head. "I'm not!" He chuckled, smiling at Sirius. But, Sirius just gave him another devilish smirk and launched up, snapping another bite of chocolate off with his teeth. Remus gasped, leaning back as far as he could, but it was too late. Another precious half inch of chocolate was missing from the same corner, slowly melting between Sirius' lips.  
"I thought I could trust you!" Remus shouted as he scurried out of bed, his thin form almost buckling in the surrounding cold. "Gah! Is the stove running?"  
Sirius shook his head. "Nope. I thought it was warm enough in bed. Didn't think we would need the rest of the flat heated." Sirius winked, then laughed. Remus shivered in his boxers and oversized jumper.  
"Ugh," Remus huffed. He rolled his eyes before pulling his sleeves further over his hands. "I can't believe it's this cold inside."  
Sirius smirked again, snuggling up under their plush comforter. "Well, maybe you should come back to bed. I'm a pretty good heater." He winked, earning himself a roll of Remus' eyes. But, after a few moments, Remus' body got the best of him, and he slowly crawled back into bed. He slithered his way over to Sirius, sighing contently at the sudden warmth.  
Remus flattened himself up against Sirius, then turned around, facing his back to his lover. Sirius chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.  
"Still don't trust me?" Sirius asked, pressing a kiss onto the back of Remus' neck. Remus shook his head, clutching his chocolate.  
"Not a chance."


End file.
